Shooting Star
by Angelline
Summary: 1x2 One-shot OOC/angst/death-fic. Duo is diagnosed with a terrible disease. Heero and Duo must go through the sadness and suffering. It's a really sweet fanfic. ^^ Please read and review! PLEASE review~ *pout*


Disclaimer: All characters belong to the wonderful people who created them and Gundam Wing. I would buy them if they were on sale at E-Bay, tho~ ^^;

* This fanfic is dedicated to Foxfire, who was the first person to review my story! Yey~! Thank you so much for reviewing. And of course, thank you to all of you who reviewed and review. You're are all awesome people~ :) Oh, and thanks so much for reviewing, Minky-san. I feel so honored. And sorry for doing the leukemia thing first, I didn't know you were going to write about it~ *pout* Thanks again to everyone! ^^

Summary: 1x2 one-shot, Duo gets sick with an incurable disease, and they (Heero and Duo) have to go through the pain and sadness. Sweet and sad. Angst. OOC. Death-fic. (- I don¡¯t like mentioning this because people don't read *pout* ^^) Please please please review!

"Shooting Star"

Duo splashed out of the water graciously and waded over to where Heero was lying down on his side. He lifted his wet arms out of the swimming pool and leaned onto side of the pool.

"Forty-five seconds. That's better than before!" Heero smiled, looking at the stopwatch.

Duo grinned and brushed away his wet bangs from his face.

"I knew I could. Thinking that you are there, waiting for me on the other side of the pool really helps me swim faster." Duo winked.

Heero growled at the comment. They looked at each other's eyes for a long time. Cobalt passionate blue locked with amethyst purple. They got closer and closer to each other until their lips finally met. They kissed passionately until they had to struggle for breath.

"I love you so much." Duo smiled sweetly.

"Baka~" Heero smirked.

Duo squealed when Heero suddenly launched forwards and they both splashed into the water. Duo waved his arms and legs wildly until he reached the top. He gasped for air.

Heero was laughing his head off.

"HEERO!" Duo growled as angrily as he could, but he found the side of his lips tugging into an inevitable smile.

"You look like a very wet puppy. Your hair's all over Duo," Heero stated as a matter of fact.

Duo brushed away his wet strands.

Heero gasped and stared at Duo with a worried look.

"What? I have something on my face?"

"Duo..."

Heero waded close up to Duo and reached out and touched the bottom of his nose gently. Dark red blood spread out on Heero's wet fingers. Duo reached with his hand and smeared more blood off.

"Damn, nosebleed. I hate this. I've never had my nose bleed before unless it's because of a rough mission or something."

Heero just stared. VERY worried.

"Are you feeling ok? I've never seen your nose bleed before either," Heero inquired and washed off more of the blood that kept on trickling out of Duo's nose.

"Yeah~ I'm fine. I must have worked out too much. I really wanted to beat my record." Duo smiled again.

Heero didn't smile back.

"Aww, come on. Don't give me that 'i don't think so' look. It's just a nosebleed. Come, I'm hungry. Let's go get something to eat!" Duo babbled cheerfully.

"Ok, Duo. But we'll go to the doctor and check what's wrong." Heero added very seriously.

"Ok, ok, ok..."

Heero climbed out of the swimming pool and helped Duo out of the swimming pool. Then he turned around and went to get the towels.

"So, what do you want to eat, Duo? You shouldn't eat too much junk food, it's bad for you, you know. We could eat... Duo?"

*THUMP*

Heero turned around quickly and saw Duo sprawled on the floor.

"DUO!" Heero ran over and kneeled by Duo and held him in his arms.

"Duo! What's wrong? Are you ok? Say something Duo..." Heero started to almost scream desperately.

Duo smiled weakly, "Gosh, I suddenly got really dizzy and down I went."

Blood started to trickle out of Duo's nose again.

"Oh, Duo. Duo, Duo... do you hurt somewhere? We are going to the doctor right now."

Duo started to tremble.

"I...I'm c..c..cold, Hee..Heero. Really...c...cold..." Duo started to loose consciousness.

Heero started to panic. He picked up the boy and ran towards the health center.

/Oh, please... Duo... be fine... be strong... God~ Don't do this to me.../ Heero thought as he ran blindly.

"He has WHAT?" Heero barked at the doctor. The doctor flinched at the aggressiveness and looked at Heero with wide eyes.

"Please calm down, Mr. Yuy. The patient has been diagnosed with leukemia."

"Leukemia? What? Why? What is that? When?" Heero barked again and again at the poor doctor.

"Acute leukemia, to be exact. It is a disease of the bone marrow in which unrestrained proliferation of white blood cells occurs, usually accompanied by anemia, and impaired blood clotting," the doctor explained.

Heero gaped at the doctor, disbelieving and dumbfounded.

Then he suddenly looked down at his hands, with a very worried expression. He almost whispered.

"So...is he going to be ok?"

The doctor sighed.

"The disease could have been diagnosed earlier. I don't know why it wasn't discovered sooner? I am sure that the patient must have experienced abnormalities in his body, dizziness, fatigue, nosebleeds..."

Heero looked sadly at the doctor and said, "I don't know why... he didn't tell me anything about it."

"Well, he must have thought that they were just things that happen when one's tired."

"What must we do? He can be saved, right?" Heero asked pleadingly.

The doctor sighed once again.

"Acute leukemia is very serious. The malignant cells reproduce very rapidly. He has a maximum of 3 or 4 weeks left of life, I would have to say."

Heero gasped and lost his words. He suddenly forgot everything, he could see nothing, hear nothing."

The doctor added quickly.

"Well, the disease is in a very advanced state at this moment, but there is always one last treatment for those who have leukemia."

Heero's expression lit up.

"What can we do? So there is a cure?"

"We must find a close relative of the patient. If we can find a relative that has the same stem cell structure as the patient, we can perform stem cell transplantation."

Heero's expression went from bright to dark in a matter of seconds. He looked away and started to almost cry.

"What's wrong?" the doctor inquired in a worried tone.

Heero replied in a whisper, "Duo doesn't have any relatives. They are all... dead."

Tears rolled down his cheeks. The doctor looked at him in a pained expression and reached out and patted Heero's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, then, Mr. Yuy. There is absolutely nothing we can do. I don't want to give you false hopes, because it wouldn't be fair to you or the patient. We can, however, transplant red blood cells for a possible prolongation of his life," the doctor said, in a soothing voice.

Heero knew that begging or asking would be of no use. He just simply nodded and stood up.

"May I?"

"Yes you may. He's probably sleeping though. He'll hopefully awaken in a few hours," the doctor smiled and guided Heero to Duo's room.

Heero just looked without being able to say or do anything at the scene before him when he entered the room. He couldn't get himself to move any closer. Duo was there, lying on the bed. His hair had been cut for easier treatment and he just looked so... pale. There were various cords protruding from his arms and chest, and the machine just beeped monotonously. Heero walked slowly towards the bed and silently, sat down in the chair.

"Duo..."

Heero reached out and carefully held Duo's pale hand in his hand.

/Why didn't I notice? He's so pale, so thin... It's my fault for not having noticed sooner.../

Heero scolded himself in his mind. He wanted it to be all his fault. But he knew it wasn't. He knew it was nobody's fault.

_But then... people always look for excuses for things... they always want to blame someone or something for everything that happens..._

/Maybe I could just blame God./

Heero laid his head carefully on the bed beside Duo's pillow. He sighed, tired. He closed his eyes and heard Duo's soft breathing. After long minutes of thinking and thinking about various things, Heero finally fell asleep.

"You're awake, Duo!" Heero exclaimed and forced a smile.

Duo looked up with drowsy eyes. The spark from them had disappeared a little.

Duo asked with a weak voice," What's wrong with me, Heero? Why do I feel so weak and tired?"

Heero stiffened at the question.

/What do I say? What do I say?/ Heero's brain was flooded with questions and debates.

Duo shook Heero's hand gently with an inquiring look on his face.

"What's wrong, Heero? What is it that I have? Is it something really serious?" Duo asked, worriedly.

"No, no. It's nothing serious," Heero stated.

Duo looked straight at Heero's thought.

/Nope, nothing's ok. Everything's wrong. Your eyes tell me things are very wrong./

"Don't lie to me, Heero. Please. I can tell you are lying. So what's wrong with me?" Duo asked once again.

Heero sighed and looked away. He whispered.

"You have acute leukemia, Duo."

Duo gasped.

"I have... I have what?" Duo stammered.

"Acute leukemia, Duo." Heero closed his eyes in pain.

Duo just stared at the ceiling for a few minutes with a very stunned look on his face. He didn't say anything. Heero started to cry. Duo noticed the crystal drops falling on his arm. He looked at Heero and smiled.

"Heero... I love you. You know I do, right?"

"I...I... I'm so sorry... God, I'd do anything to make you feel well again... I'd do anything..." Heero choked with sobs.

Duo reached up and brushed away the tears.

"Don't cry, Heero. You're not making anything better."

Heero felt stupid. So stupid, and so naive. He had always been the perfect soldier. The soldier that never lets his emotions get in the way. But here he was, being so immature about the subject. There was Duo, the one that was sick. There he was, the one that's supposed to die. And he was smiling. Telling HIM to not cry.

Heero washed away the tears with his hands and smiled. He grasped Duo's hand tightly and kissed Duo's forehead.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't cry."

"How much time do I have left, Heero?" Duo asked.

Heero looked down and replied quietly, "The doctor said 3 to 4 weeks, but that's just estimating. You could live much longer. I am sure. We will live together forever, Duo."

Duo smiled at Heero's sweetness. He had changed so much. He had gone from cold to warm. How much Heero had changed. Duo sighed. Just having Heero here... just having him beside him made him forget how little time left he had. It made him forget he was sick, it made him forget that he was going to die, it made him forget everything.

"I suggest we take advantage of the time we have left." Duo said.

The words tore at Heero's heart. Duo was just accepting his time left, just accepting the fact that he was going to die.

/So easily? It can't be./

"Duo, don't talk like you have little time left. Don't talk like you're going to die, because you're not going to," Heero said sadly.

Duo sighed, "You don't know how much I want to just commit suicide right now. You don't know how much I want to just break down and cry forever and just die right here and now. It hurts so much that I'll never get to see you again, and that as the minute tick by and fly away, my life goes away with it too."

Duo smiled.

"So let's take advantage of the time while it lasts. Please Heero?"

Heero couldn't help but smile at his angel. He was so perfect. He was so beautiful. He was so kind, gentle, warm. He would really give away anything for Duo's life. But as Duo had said, it's better to accept reality.

"Yes, Duo. Anything you wish. I'll be your genie from this day on. You make your wish, and I'll make it come true. And of course, there are no limits to the number of wishes you make," Heero proposed.

Duo giggled.

The minutes ticked away, the hours went by flying, and the hours became days. Duo's health became worse and worse everyday. He threw up, his nose bled more often. He couldn't eat anything anymore, and he became paler and weaker. Heero tried his best to not have a mental breakdown and keep himself from dying along with Duo. He knew Duo was dying. Slowly and painfully.

One day, Duo held Heero's hand tightly and asked in a very weak and barely audible voice.

"Heero?"

Heero snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Duo with a loving look.

"Yes, Duo?"

"Can you do something for me? Please?"

Heero replied immediately, "Sure, Duo. Anything."

Duo looked at the ceiling for a few seconds before answering.

"Could you take me to the beach? Please?"

Heero looked at Duo with a questioning look.

"The beach?"

"Yeah, I have always wanted to go to the beach. Please, Heero. Please?"

Heero looked away. He knew that sick people always wanted to go the beach for some reason. He had seen some movies, and sad scenes always occurred at the beach. He didn't like the idea.

"Why the beach, Duo? It's so depressing," Heero answered, trying to discourage Duo.

"Oh no! But the beach is just so beautiful. Especially when you can see the sun set. Please, Heero. Please."

Heero had no other choice but to take him. He couldn't possibly say no. They arranged a car to take them to the beach. The doctor quietly mentioned to him that he isn't strong enough to go, but it might be the last time he gets to see the beach. The doctor's words pierced his heart.

Duo said absolutely nothing during the trip to the beach. He just leaned into Heero's chest and closed his weary eyes.

They sat on the sand wide by side. Duo leaned his head on Heero's shoulder and smiled.

"Thank you so much," Duo whispered into Heero's ear.

Heero rummaged through his pocket and took out something. He reached out for Duo's hand and slipped the silver band onto Duo's finger. Duo stared at the ring with a very surprised look.

"Hee...Heero..."

Heero smiled.

"Will you marry me, Duo?" Heero asked.

Duo looked at the ring and he really didn't know what to say. This was just the sweetest thing Heero had every done or said until now.

Seconds ticked by.

"Of course, Heero. I'd love to."

Duo started to cry. Huge crystalline drops trickled down his pale cheeks. Duo's amethyst eyes glittered, reflecting the light from the sun that was setting over the horizon. The waves rolled in and out, creating a soothing swooshing sound. The soft breeze blew around the two boys. Heero forced a smile and reached out to brush away the tears.

/So...beautiful.../

"Don't cry Duo. You want me to take you for a walk?"

Duo just nodded, and smiled.

Heero stood up and helped Duo up on his feet. He knew that Duo wouldn't be able to walk, so he decided to carry him on his back. Heero gasped when he felt almost no weight.

/He's so... thin... light.../

Heero shook the thought away and started to walk by the shore. Duo wrapped his arms around Heero and held his hands together tightly in the front. He leaned onto Heero's back and closed his eyes. He listened to the seagulls call out their last messages of the day. He felt the breeze tickle his face and play with his bangs. He listened to Heero's heartbeat.

/Heero's heartbeat.../

"Heero?" Duo asked.

"Hmmm?"

"Have you ever thought where a star goes when it falls?"

Heero stiffened at the question, but decided to relax.

"I don't know, Duo. I haven't ever thought about that."

"Hmm... I know it's a stupid question, but then, I was just wondering."

"It's not a stupid question. I think that they would just go on forward forever."

"Really?"

"Of course. There are no boundaries to the universe. They'd just go on forever, brightening everything they pass by or touch."

Duo smiled at the real meaning of what Heero was telling him.

/I love him so much.../

Duo just stayed silent and watched the sun and the clouds. He sighed at the beauty of it all. The sky was painted in purple, red, orange, blue, and yellow. Everything looked so ethereal. Like in a dream. His thoughts got interrupted by Heero's sudden question.

"What would you like to do tomorrow, Duo?"

Duo smiled.

"I don't know, Heero. What would you like us to do? Why don't you choose this time?"

"Well... I don't know either. Maybe we could go to the lake. It's really nice at the lake. I could take you for a short boat ride."

A small lone bubble appeared out of nowhere and swirled in the air around the two boys. It followed them as Heero kept walking.

"We could... we could go to the park, and I could read you a book..."

"Or... we could also go to the movies, and watch a movie. How would you like that Duo? Duo?"

The bubble came right in front of Heero's face.

*pop*

Heero stopped dead in his tracks. His body froze and he stayed as still as he could. Duo's hands loosened from their grip and the arms hung loosely on either side of Heero.

"Duo?"

No response.

"DUO~?"

"Duo!"

Heero started to cry. He just didn't know what else he could do but to cry.

He whispered, "I love you so much..."

The breeze had become into wind. The air was chilling, but Heero just stood there crying. He was crying his soul out.

Heero sniffled and kept on walking as if nothing had happened.

"What movie would you like to watch? A comedy? No, let's watch a romantic one. Then we'll go to the most elegant and expensive restaurant in town and I'll buy you the best food there is..."

The distant figure of the two went farther and farther away until all that could be seen was a speck of black.

The sun was almost completely hiding behind the horizon. The stars started to appear one by one. The brightest of all of them flickered various times before it turned into a massive ball of light and went shooting across the night sky.

It brightened everything as it passed by...

It brightened everything it touched...

It disappeared from sight...

And went on forward...

Forever and ever...

*~Owari~*

Sniff~* I'm sad now. T.T bwaaa... I dunno if you guys find this sad.. but it's so sad. I started to cry while writing it. I'm crying right now. Well, I've never written a deathfic before, but I just felt like it today for some reason. I like happy endings better, but then, I was just "in the mood". It's not that great, I know, and I could have written in more detail and mentioned some of the other characters. But then, I'm lazy and I wanted to get this done TONIGHT ~ ^_^ I hope you liked it, and PLEASE review~ *pouts* Please~? Onegai~? S'il vous plait~? I'll dedicate this fanfic to the first person who reviews. (That is, if you want me to ^_-) Thanks to those who read! ^^

Angelline~*


End file.
